The object of present invention is to provide an umbrella which can change the canopy, the tip beads, the handle, and the ferrule through simple operations. The present invention comprising a shank, a handle, a rib, tip beads, a canopy, and a ferrule is characterized by a series of connectors which are installed between the handle and the shank, between the tip beads and the rib, between the canopy and the rib, and between the ferrule and the shank. Users can change various shapes and colors of canopies, tip beads, handles, and ferrules to assemble new umbrellas through simple lock and insertion operation.